Elsword: Always There
by ShadowClaw07
Summary: Reuploading this. An old one-shot about TheSapphireNemesis.


**Hello! And welcome to my first non-poetry elsword fic! Now, if you've been following me, you'd know what I've been writing! w ...That smiley looks weird on WordPad...MOVING ON! Anyway, surely those of you who do follow me know the fic I'm writing! Well, this isn't it w ...still creepy, but this is a sudden and spontaneous shout out to my number one friend on all of , TheSapphireNemesis. (She's either going to be really embarrassed or really happy, or really upset that I may have just made her the target of trollers) ...*no trolls in sight* OKAY! (fyi, if I seem a little hyper, it's because my ADHD pills are wearing off for the night =w=) Onward:**

Elsword: Always There

by ShadowClaw07

_Dedicated to the one who has forever saved me from my own illusions, TheSapphireNemesis_

_I hope you feel better soon_

"How long until we get there?" The Code Nemesis asked. She had been invited over to her good friend's place, only to find the place left dark and to be led in what seemed like a circle for the past 5 minutes. "Relax, Saph, we're almost there." her friend said. Sapphire huffed. She was not in the mood for some stupid game. She had a lot going on and was very upset. That last thing she needed was to be wasting time doing abso-"We're here." The Reckless Fist said, interrupting her thoughts. She could make out the faint outline of a door, and she saw him open it and gesture her inside. She took a step in. The room was even darker than the hallway. "Shirroku, what is the point of all this?" Shirroku merely gave a small chuckle as he flipped a switch.

At that moment, Sapphire's eyes were blinded by the sudden light from the lamp. As she covered her eyes with her arm, she heard several voices shout out "SUPRISE!" As the glare of the lamp began to reduce, she lowered her arm to see what was in the room. The first thing she saw was Shadow. He stood there, smile on his face. He had dressed up in his old Star Academy outfit, which he hadn't worn since the day they had met, back when he first joined the Windstorm Assassin Organization. He gave a small laugh at her stunned reaction. "Surprise, Sapphire."

Sapphire frowned, was this why he had called her out here? To see him in this old outfit? She couldn't even look at him, so she turned her head away. And saw the Shooting Guardian, Jisetsu, holding a cake in his hands. He gave her a small smile. "We heard what happenned. We thought you could use a little pick-me-up." She held back a gasp. That what it was? A party to cheer her up? Sapphire couldn't believe it. "We hope you don't mind. We don't like it when our friends are sad." came another voice. Sapphire turned her head to see High Magician Olni. She then felt Shirroku's hand rest on her shoulder. "After all, it's the least we can do." He mentioned, walking past her to stand back behind Shadow.

Sapphire took a minute to absorb this in. She was glad her friends cared so much about her. But, she had been so sad lately. She really didn't see how they expected to cheer her up with smiles and cake. Sure, it would ease the pain, but she wasn't sure how this could help her mood. "Shadow," she started, "I appreciate the work you and friends put into this, but I don't think it'll help much."

Shadow continued to smile as she heard Olni laugh. "Well of course. Smiles can't heal these wounds that easily! But we figured, this might." She said, holding out a blue envelope. Sapphire took the envelope and carefully opened it. The card itself was nothing special to look at. Just a folded peice of construction paper with the words "To Sapphire" on one side. She opened the card to see what was written and felt her heart soar.

"I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being willing to listen to a reader's advice. Thank you for constantly improving your writing skills. Thank you for churning out idea after idea without ever repeating yourself. And most importantly, thank you for sharing your experiences in your review of Ruined Happiness. To be honest, without the knowledge that someone else has been in a similiar position, I may never have returned to my guild, maybe even stopped playing Elsword entirely. Looking at how happy I am now, I would never want it any different. Thank you, TheSapphireNemesis, for being my friend. I hope this reminds you of how great you are, and gives you the strength to carry on."

Sapphire could believe this. She had always thanked this person time and time again, and here he was, thanking her. She felt so happy. She couldn't help but cry tears of joy. She just could not believe she was so much to someone. She felt Shadow's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at his smiling face. She knew, no matter what, she could always be safe with him.

**Hope you feel better soon, Sapphire! EDIT: Well, I asked you people to send her comfort, and apparently you comforted the life out of her! Thank you everyone!**


End file.
